Sweet Innocent Amy Rose
by Fullmetal Hedgehog
Summary: Amy loves Sonic more that anything. But when Sonic embarasses her in front of everyone, she goes on a mission to get revenge on him.
1. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 1**

(Downtown Station Square)

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as she called her hero who was buying two chili dogs at a chili dog stand. Five minutes before she wentto the store and bought him a chili dog shaped pillow and a gift-wrapped box.

As soon as he saw her, he threw his money at the clerk and started running.

"Wait! Come back! Please!" Amy said as she ran after him.

On that same street, Knuckles was there for some reason. When he saw Sonic coming his way, he hid behind a garbage can and tripped Sonic over when he ran by. When Sonic fell to the ground, his chili dogs flew into the middle of the street. Sonic thought that he could save them but an 18-wheeler came by and ran them over. Then storm clouds came and a bolt of lightning struck the remains and left a small crater in the street. Then the clouds faded and the sun came out. All of this had just happened over the course of 30 seconds.

_Geing over-persistent and crazy is one thing, but losing my chili dogs in the middle of the street for the 12th time this month is the last straw!_ Sonic thought angrily to himself.

Just then Knuckles came from behind the garbage can and started laughing. Sonic then picked up Knuckles and put him inside of the garbage can that he was hiding behind. By now Sonic face had turned red.

**"AMY ROSE!"** Sonic screamed so loud that the birds fled from the trees and time seemed to slow down as everyone and everything came to a stop and looked at the hedgehogs. Amy stopped dead in her tracks.

**"I don't know what you've been thinking, but I don't love you! Hell, I don't even like you! You are an over-persistent, freaky, weird girl!"** Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs.

"But Sonic, I..."

**"I hate you! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! Do you know how to spell hate! A-M-Y! I am not playing hard-to-get! I just want to be alone!** Sonic screamed again. This time Rouge showed up.

**"I just want you to leave me alone! Just go away!"** Sonic finished off.

The world seemed to stop turning as everyone was waiting to see what Amy was going to do next. Then Amy took out her hammer and threw it at Sonic. It hit him in his face and he fell to the ground. Amy then walked over to him and picked up her hammer. Then, she started to beat the crap out of him.

" I loved you..." Amy said as she was beating him. "Care for you, buy you nice things. And this is how you repay me? By embarassing me in front of everyone?"

Amy kicked him in the face.

"You're such a jerk!" She said as she ran away crying.

Sonic then got up, brushed himself off, then started to run, but Rouge grabs him by his tail. Sonic turns around.

"She's 12, almost 13. You can't talk to her like that!" Rouge says as shes about to kick Sonic in the nuts, but Knuckles comes up behind Rouge.

"I'll handle this. You go find Amy." Knuckles said.

"Good luck with that." Sonic says, but at that moment Knuckles gets up all of his strength and punches Sonic, which causes him to fly into the train station. when he came out, his right arm was bleeding.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Sonic said and charged at Knuckles. Knuckles did the same.

(Meanwhile)

While Rouge was leaving she came across Amy's gift to Sonic. Even though she knew that she wasn't supposed to open it, she did anyway and found air shoes. They looked like Shadow's except they were blue and white and they had Sonic logo on them. Rouge grabbed a note from inside that read:

_Friends forever!_

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Lost!

**Chapter 2**

(In The forest)

Amy was running through the forest as fast as she could and wouldn't stop until she got to Cream's house.

_Why Sonic, why? _Amy thought as she was running. _What did I do to deserve this?_

(Start Flashback to Earlier that Morning)

Amy was in the Station Square Mall buying clothes when she walked passed this window that had these beautiful blue and white air shoes that had Sonic's logo on them. Amy's eyes lit up as she saw them. But she closed her eyes when she saw the price.

_Who would pay that much for a pair of shoes? _Amy thought as she walked away.

But then she thought about how much she owed Sonic for saving her. She was so deep in thought that she accidentally ran into Tails as he was coming out of the electronics store.

"Watch where you're… Tails?" Amy asked as she helped him of the ground.

"Oh, hi Amy." Tails said as he brushed himself off.

"What are you doing at the mall?" Amy asked, curious.

"I'm here just to buy some power tools."

"Well, I'm here to shop 'till I drop".

"Well, since we're here, I'll buy us lunch."

(At the food court)

Tails and Amy were eating.

"So, I saw you looking at those shoes in the store window over there," Tails said as the both looked at the shoes.

"Yeah, I wanted to buy them for Sonic but there just too expensive." Amy said with a sad look on her face.

Tails took the hint.

"Amy, here." Tails said as he gave Amy a credit card. It had Tails' full name on them and it had a picture of his airplane on it.

"Tails, why do you have a credit card?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Long story, but I have to go. Listen, buy the shoes and use that card to pay for them. It should have enough money to pay for those shoes," Tails explained. Then he got up from the table.

"Are you sure that this card has enough money for those shoes? They were pretty pricey…"

"Trust me." Tails said as he flew up to the fourth floor.

"If you say so," Amy said as she went to buy the shoes.

(End Flashback)

Amy kept running until she figured out that she was lost. She was tired and hungry from running and she was out of breath.

"Great, now I'm lost." Amy said as she started walking. As soon as she took her first step forward, she tripped over a red Chaos Emerald and hit her head on a tree, knocking her out.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. The Return of Eggman

**Chapter 3**

(In The forest)

Amy felt herself being picked up and she barely managed to open her eyes, to see a dark figure looking down at her.

"Sonic?" Amy asked weakly.

The figure nodded. It was about to walk off with Amy when it sensed something in one of the trees. Then it ran off with Amy. Up on a tree branch, Rouge the Bat had been out of sight but was able to see everything that had happened.

"Hmm…" Rouge said. Then she flew off into the night.

(Back in Station Square)

Sonic, after thinking about how much he hurt Amy, was running around Station Square looking for her. Knuckles had decided to help, but not for Sonic's benefit, but to make sure that she was alright. They had searched all of the parks, malls, downtown Station Square, and Amy's apartment. By now it was late in the evening and the two were still looking for her.

"Amy! Aaaaaammmmmyyyyy!" Sonic called out for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Shut up!" shouted one person.

"Be quiet!" shouted another.

But Sonic just ignored them and kept looking. Ten minutes later, he found Knuckles looking near the outskirts of the city. Then from nowhere, Rouge flew in.

"Hiya boys!" Rouge said.

"Rouge, now's not the time." Sonic said, panting. "We have to find Amy!"

"I saw Amy…"

"WHERE!?" Sonic screamed.

"Calm down. Calm down." Rouge said. "I'll tell you, for a price…"

"Typical…" Knuckles said.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

Rouge looked at Knuckles expectantly.

"No." Knuckles said, turning his head away.

"Yes!" Rouge said.

"What?" Sonic said, growing impatient.

"She wants…" Knuckles started.

"…the Master Emerald!" Rouge giggled.

"Nev…" Knuckles started, but stopped when he noticed that Sonic was gone. "Where did he…"

Knuckles started again but was stopped when the ground started shaking violently. When they turned around they saw a huge machine that looked like the Egg Golem that was moving their way, and the infamous doctor was inside controlling it. When the monstrous machine approached them, Rouge flew up to the heart where Doctor Eggman was.

"Hello doctor." Rouge said.

"Hmph! What do _you_ want?" the doctor asked.

"Just wanted to know what you are up to this time."

"Well," Doctor Eggman started, "If you really must know, I'm looking for that pesky little hedgehog Sonic so that I can destroy him with my latest and greatest invention, the Egg Golem II!"

"Really?" Rouge asked. "I'm just curious, but how is this thing going to defeat Sonic? I really want to know."

"Like this!"

At that moment, laser beams from the golem's eyes shot Rouge down in an instant and sent Rouge down to the ground. Then the golem stepped on her.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled.

Then the golem slid his foot on the ground until Rouge came from under it. Rouge was unconscious, her clothes were tattered, and one of her wings were almost completely ripped off.

"You're next, echidna." Doctor Eggman said.

_Gotta think! _Knuckles thought. _I gotta think fast!_

At that moment, Knuckles ran over to Rouge, picked her up bridal style, opened a manhole in the middle of the street. Then he jumped in.

"No matter," Doctor Eggman said. "I'll get you soon enough."

**Where did Sonic go?**

**Where is Knuckles taking Rouge?**

**Who has Amy?**

**_To Be Continued_**


	4. Sonic versus Shadow

"Amy."

Amy began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes.

**Flashback**

_(In The forest)_

_Amy felt herself being picked up and she barely managed to open her eyes, to see a dark figure looking down at her._

"_Sonic?" Amy asked weakly._

_The figure nodded._

**End Flashback**

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy, I'm here."

Amy felt herself being held down. When she realized this, her eyes shot open. She only had the freedom to turn her head, so she used this to observe he surroundings. She was inside of a dark laboratory and Sonic was standing next to her. She was strapped to a table and couldn't move.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she sharply turned her head to Sonic.

"Amy, you are finally awake. I want to show you something…" Sonic said.

"Sonic… why am I tied to a table… and where are we?"

"Amy, I told you; I just want to be alone. And I'm going to make sure that it happens." Sonic said with an evil grin on his face.

"What?"

"I am going to get rid of you; destroy you; eliminate you. Amy, I'm going to kill you."

"Sonic… what?"

"You heard me."

Amy started to cry as Sonic went to get a weapon. Then Amy screamed.

"Oh just give up Amy. This is about to end." Sonic said as he tried to choose a weapon.

"Sonic… why? I was just trying to be nice. You're my hero…"

"…"

At that moment, the right wall blew up and standing in the mist was…

"Shadow!" Amy yelled.

Shadow looked to see Amy strapped to a table, then he saw Sonic.

"SONIC!!!" Shadow yelled.

_I just saw him a few minutes ago! _Shadow thought. _What is going on!?_

Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Hello Shadow the Hedgehog. What brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb with me you bastard! How could you do this to Amy?"

"Do what?" Sonic asked innocently.

Shadow became angrier. "I know that you don't like her, but this is just going over the line!"

Sonic's grin disappeared.

When Sonic didn't say anything, Shadow took action. Shadow teleported behind Sonic for a chance to subdue him. Sonic tried to do a back kick but Shadow dodged. Then Sonic turned around and the boys fought more.

(On a beach)

Knuckles, who was still holding Rouge, was standing on a beach looking at Angel Island. After about five minutes, Knuckles sensed that something was wrong. At that moment, Angel Island fell into the ocean.

"The Master Emerald," Knuckles growled. "I bet it's that thieving bat."

Then he realized that Rouge was still in his arms.

"Oh."

(At the lab)

Sonic and Shadow were staring each other down in the half destroyed lab.

"Go to hell." Sonic said as he charged at Shadow.

"After you." Shadow said as he teleported.

Shadow reappeared in the air behind Sonic.

"This has gone on long enough. Chaos Spear!" Shadow said before Sonic could turn around.

Sonic was hit in the back and went flying into the wall. Then he fell to the floor. He didn't move. Shadow teleported to Amy and quickly untied her.

"Shadow! Watch out!" Amy screamed.

Sonic had launched laser beams from his eyes and was trying to hit Shadow. Before the laser hit, Shadow and Amy teleported away.

"The next time we meet Sonic, you will die." Shadow's voice echoed.

Sonic stood up.

"Everything is going according to plan." Sonic said.

He peeled off part of his face to reveal…

Metal Sonic!

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

To the reader:

I didn't know what to put in this chapter, so it sucked. Any suggestions for the next chapter?


End file.
